During certain engine operating conditions, for example, regeneration of particulate filters in diesel engines, the exhaust temperature becomes sufficiently high to create potential problems to surrounding structures and vegetation. To prevent local high temperatures in the exhaust gas low, it is desirable to provide a device to disperse the exhaust gas over a wide area as it exits the exhaust outlet.
Known devices in the art include US Patent Application Publication No. 2007/0039318, U.S. Pat. No. 2,466,307 to Di Renna, U.S. Pat. No. 2,355,674 to Peters, et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 2,252,228 to Koch, Jr.
The invention provides an exhaust dispersing device that includes a tubular member having a first portion formed as a generally cylindrical wall and adapted to be mounted in fluid communication with an exhaust outlet and a second portion formed as a longitudinally-sectioned cylindrical wall defining a longitudinally extending opening, and, a wedge-shaped surface formed on or mounted on the second portion and protruding into the longitudinally extending opening, the wedge-shaped surface having an apex adjacent the first portion and a base at an end of the second portion, the base having a width substantially equal to a width of the second portion.
According to one embodiment of the invention, the wedge-shaped surface includes two substantially triangular planar surfaces oriented at a mutual angle and joined at a ridge, the ridge extending from the apex to the base and diverging from the second portion wall obliquely relative to a long axis of the tubular member.
According to another embodiment, the wedge-shaped surface is a longitudinal conical section.
According to yet another embodiment of the invention, the wedge-shaped surface includes a central planar part extending from the apex to the base and diverging from the second portion wall obliquely relative to a long axis of the tubular member and two substantially triangular side parts.
According to another aspect of the invention, one or more vents may be formed in the first portion adjacent the second portion. The vents allow ambient air to enter and dilute the exhaust gas flow before it is dispersed by the second portion.